campjupiter_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Settlement
Forums: Index > | View alphabetic list of requests Please read the instructions, our Starting Guide and the policies before making a request. The wiki is not open to the public yet, so please, no posting claims or settlement requests whatsoever! Whoever does so after this is posted WILL get a warning. Welcome to the Settlement forum. Here, you can create minor characters, which include nymphs and nature spirits of all sorts, as well as residents of New Rome and Temple Hill. Characters which reside outside of the borders of Camp Jupiter are also claimed here. To get going with your requests, please look in the text box below and enter your character's name. In the new page made, please fill out the following form: #Name: Put in your character's name. Please, do make them reasonable, not anything like "George Washington" or "djhvhahj fjfsghk". #Age: Characters may be of any age with reason, unlike legionnaires. #Family: This is in order to list the family members of your character, if any. #Appearance: Appearance is an important part of your character. All characters must have pictures to represent them as well. #Personality: Personality is a key part of how you roleplay your character. The more in-depth your personality is, the better you can roleplay. Be aware that character personalities develop all the time, like ours do. #History: Histories shouldn't be boring and bland, yet full of life and interesting. Histories should also be flexible, due to them being subject to change during the time of claiming. #Possessions: Possessions may vary from jewelry to weapons. You may want to include pictures for them. #Abilities: Abilities will be taken from the Forum:Deities and the Forum:Species. If your chosen godparent / species isn't there, you may suggest powers here, and during the process, an administration team member will work on them with you. Additionally, if your character is a legacy, you may choose one inherited ability related to your ancestral god. Again, if this deity isn't on the list, you may suggest powers for the ancestral god and pick one of them. Guidelines Please review the Character Policy for character creation guidelines. Adoption Users put up their characters for adoption for many reasons. Some users simply give the character out, but others may set additional guidelines, such as inability to edit the character's history or any other part of it, since characters take lots of time and dedication to make. You can see those characters here. If you would like to try and adopt one of these characters instead of going through this claiming process, there is a link at the top of the character's page as to who owns that character, as well as one here. You will need to contact them about adopting that character. ---- Characters up for Adoption # Characters Up for Adoption of Users Who Left When adopting one of the below characters, please notify the former owner AND an administration team member. * # ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Get Settled! namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=true cache=false Topic Last Edit Last Author